rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kronos M. Lumieres
Character Name Name Kronos M. Lumieres/Naoki Shimotsuki (original) Species Chousin (Hyper-Dimensional Being), Yokai Sex Male Clan NOL (Novus Orbis Librarium), The Duodecim Age Over 22,000 years (looks 20-24) Roleplay Information Name Chatango Genre Varies Type Chat Appearance The Basics Short description of characters appearance * Hair: short, white hair (currently), Green (originally) * Eyes: red (currently), green (originally) * Build: slightly muscular * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 74 kilograms The Details / Identifying features Has the seal of the Imperator on his back that signifies his pact with her as his observer. Inventory Clothes / Armor *Now wears red fedora hat * gray dress shirt with a black tie * a red dress coat * Black dress pants * Gray steel-toed dress shoes * Red belt and black hand bands Weapons * Dream Seeker- 3-bladed scythe filled with the Miasma virus, attached to a thin, molecular wire. * Dream Reaper- A 3-bladed scythe that's the sister weapon of the Dream Seeker which is also connected to a molecular wire but not filled with Virus and is much more ominous. *Purple-flamed candles *Imitation Azure Grimoire *Fabrics of nothingness Extra * Carries a locket with a little girl's picture in it, it is of his youngest sister before she went missing. Personality General *He's mostly devilish, manipulative, mean, somewhat cold and cruel, quiet, gentleman-like, secretive and serious. *He's a complete sadist and a bit of a masochist. *Other times he's funny, carefree, random, and a bit of a pervert. *He classifies himself as an antagonist to others and loves to cause great mischief to make their lives a living hell. *He gets bored easily and will lose interest in anything quickly. Overall Likes *His Power *Girls (The unique types) *Strong opponents *The Imperator *Unusual and unpredictable things *The Moon ("You know it really does drive you mad.") *Ruining people's lives *observing fights *Scented candles *Long baths *those who can take hits *Torturing people (mostly girls) *those able to keep him interested *Flat-chested girls *Mango-flavored yogurt *Making his special ice cream masterpieces *Chizuko (his love) Overall Dislikes *People who are annoying, perverted, sluty, and sex-obsessed *Nekos/cats (allergic to cats and just plain evil) *Humans *Failure *Weaklings *Overused and predictable things *Waiting *Signs of love or affection involving others *color-changing eyes *indesicive people *those who avoid attacks too often *immortals *Ghosts *being poked Family Marital Status He has be divorced seven times and a widow for four times. Is currently engaged to Chizuko. Members Father: Zoinmos Jurai (residing in hell) Mother: Tsunami Lumieres (original), Misaki Komatsuzaki (Foster Mother, Deceased) Brothers: Ray (younger), Angel (elder, deceased), Yuuki (Youngest/blood brother) Sisters: Iris (older, deceased), Schala (eldest/blood sister, deceased), Unknown younger sister Others: Washu (Aunt), Tokimi (Aunt), Ryoko (Cousin), Sasami (alter ego of mother), Kanayu (daughter), Chizuko (lover), Chizu (Sister-in-law) Weapons and Powers Miasma Virus The Miasma Virus is a light-purplish material mixed in the blood of Kronos that is released through from open wounds or Kronos' weapons that can appear as a liquid or gas. This Virus is extremely effective, contagious, and deadly to anyone who comes in contact with it. It mainly targets blood cells, but will sometimes attack or eat away at the central nervous system, liver, lungs, muscle tissue, or limbs. Kronos is immune to the virus since it's from his body. How Kronos got it nor how it comes is never told. Though, it's been shown to reside within the portals of spatial nothingness that he calls upon, allowing only him to be safe withing them. It has these effects with contact: *It voids the ability to control anything and harshly lowers the host's speed, strength, and stanima, reverting them to that of a average human. *With any method of healing or removing will cause the virus to spread much more rapidly, making the infected blood cells explode viciously and forcefully spurt infected blood from the area. The virus can be transfer this way if one consumes it into their body. *The virus is able to spread or act in anyway with the command of Kronos. It can be used to control it's host's body after enough time has passed. *Too much of it can cause destruction to one sanity and/or their mind. Death's Plague The most nightmarish form of the miasma virus that appears a blackish-violet haze or liquid. Unlike it's base form, it's far more faster and effective of an attack or defense, isn't affected by changes in time, and acts immediately when it comes in contact with someone. It can decay, rot, deteriorate, or disintergrate anything that comes into contact with it in a small amount of time. Another ability is has is the nullification of elemental interferences. The downside is that Kronos cannot control it's actions. Shikongan The Shikongan is an unusual eye ability that he gained from his three-year ritual used by Kronos. It has the following powers granted to the user: *allows access to one's senses and feelings (memory reset) * Gyroscopic long-range vision + 360 degree X-ray vision *voids changes to the time-space continuum in a 1-mile radius *able to see through other Shikongan eyes *can be transferred to others through consumption of kronos' blood or intake of saliva. *able to see see flash-steps as ordinary movement Dream Seeker The Dream Seeker is a three-bladed Scythe and Kronos' signature weapon. It contains The Miasma Virus in it's blades and can only be used by Kronos. It is able to rip through space and dimensional boundaries as well as having a deadlier version of the miasma then the virus. It's contact with others will cause them to spurt blood 2x faster than the virus' process. It's other abilities and secrets are unknown and never used. *The scythe appears to move independently when released *It's Blades contain the Miasma Virus extracted from Kronos *Connected to a 50-foot, thick molecular wire *It can spray Miasma from it's blades and handle *The Scythe itself can't be destroyed and is to remain in tact with Kronos Dream Reaper The Dream Reaper is the three-bladed, sister weapon of the Dream Seeker and Kronos' 2nd signature weapon. Unlike it's brother, it doesn't hold the Miasma Virus and has the ability to permanently sever souls from their bodies and the souls are sealed within the Scythe's Blades and assists in it's unique ability. *The Scythe can move independently when released *Connected to a 46-foot molecular wire *Can Sever souls from their bodies and can't actually cause damage when it gets in contact with others *The Scythe can only go through the person and can yank the soul with one sweep or swipe through the person *When a soul is captured, it is either used to replenish Kronos' energy or to be turned into a spirit-eating phantasmal serpent that is bounded to Kronos and the Scythe's will *Captured souls can't escape from the scythe unless Kronos is unable to use them within an hour of collecting them. Hourglass of Venus A Legendary Hourglass with Cyan-colored sand in it. The sand is known to cause Petrify to anyone but it's owner or can link someone to the Venus ritual Curse. Omnilock Seal A fobidden ability unique to Kronos that makes a Blizzard-like field of forces and energy that negates access to any skills, abilities, items, etc. Once a person besides kronos is caught in the seal, they are unable to undo it or release it in any way and their speed, strength, stamina, etc are reverted to that of a average human. On the downside, the seal cuts kronos' powers in half for as long as the seal is active. Kireme Which literally translates to “break.” Kireme is a energy-bending ability gained by the Shikongan where Kronos can send a type of phantasm into his opponent’s body through physical contact. The phantom has the ability to eat away at body tissue causing limbs to fall off, or even implode. Often, Kronos will target the energy named “shuukyoku” ‘Bend’ to the main organs like the heart, kidneys, lungs or liver. Purging Candles Special candles that emit highly toxic, violet flames that transfers the virus through their very sweet smell or through burn marks they inflict. The flames can move freely from the candles and can be used as weapons or defenses. Only miasma-enriched water can douse the flames. Azure Grimoire (altered) A powerful concentrated mass of miasma and seithr that amplifies it's wielder's abilities in exchange for their life energy. With Kronos, It secretes a magical field of miasma that saps the lifeforce of those within it into to restore it's wielder's vitality. Spatial portals of Nothingness An artificial space that resides between the boundaries of Hell, Heaven, and the original world, along with various other dimensions and parrallel universes. Kronos is able to freely transport himself to almost anywhere through these portals. Within these portals, they can be one-sided mirrors with no reflection, showing only emptiness in them even if Kronos resides in it. The portals are filled with tiny particles of the virus that will cling onto anything that enters them and only Kronos can decide where the portals will lead to for whatever enters them. They can appear as part of the scenery, a desolated world with bottomless seas of mud and miasma, or outer space. This ability is mainly for spying, strategy-devising, defense, transportation, and/or just toying with his opponents attacks. Some things of what it's able to do is: *Allows Kronos to see through them while the opponent sees only nothing in it or the scenery *Employ lasers out of them to attack *Splits in two if striked *projecting the sun in them to blind their victims or get in their way of doing things *Swallow up projectiles and releases them at opponents (the projectiles will be contaminated when they are released out) *Provide transportation to various places. Abilities *Eternal Shikongan (All effects) *Telekinesis *Able to wield Dream seeker and reaper *able to use Gaseous and liquid forms of Miasma *purging fire illusions *Genmurei (intangibility) *Earthbound shadows Weaknesses *Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal *Omnilock seal cuts his powers in half *some of his abilities have risks *His lust for causing pain in females *His virus is dispelled through self-revival *Even with all his fighting tactics, he isn't immortal and will succumb if taken too much damage. History Adulthood After abandoning his home and family, Kronos traveled with Kanayu to discover more powers to add to their disposal. During the way Kronos created many more incarnations to increase his search. Current status Kronos now works as a General under the Imperator Librarius of the NOL. He chose to mentor those willing to fight through his years of experience as his last enjoyment before retiring. OOC Information :* Name: Wesley Scott :* Roleplay Wiki Name: Kronos Lumeris :* E-mail: not telling :* Instant Messages: ? Category:Characters